La jalousie mène souvent à la haine
by fen
Summary: One shot ! Disons que 2 d'entre eux on la même vue sur notre soldat préféré, jusqu'où vont-ils aller pour prendre son coeur ?


La jalousie mène souvent à la haine 

  
  
  
**Auteur :** Fèn  
  
**Base : ** Gundam wing  
  
**Genre : ** Un pétage de plombs de notre blondinet national, un Heero OOC, death fic, lemon…  
  
**Disclamer : ** Alors c'est une punition de Cora donc si ça vous pose un pb faut lui en parler. Sinon, d'après ma correctrice préférée je devais la mettre en ligne donc la voilà !   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**La jalousie mène souvent à la haine**

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


La bataille faisait rage sur une plaine dégagée d'Asie centrale. Chacun des g-boys étaient en proies à des ennemis de plus en plus coriaces.   
  
Plus ils se battaient, plus les Ozzies arrivaient en nombre. Chacun était dans son coin et essayait de détruire tous ces MS.   
  
Duo était proche de Wufei, Trowa était plus loin près de la raffinerie. Heero, quant à lui, était à l'opposé de ses coéquipiers, quatre auprès de lui..   
  
Les trois autres s'en sortaient bien mais ce n'était pas le cas de Quatre. Au moment où Heero en finissait avec ces derniers assaillants, un cri retentit dans son cockpit.   
  
Quatre venait d'être projeté à terre et se trouvait à présent en mauvaise posture.   
  


Heero : " 01 à 04, réponds 04 ! "

  
  


Aucune réponse. Le japonais ne perdit pas une seconde et fila droit vers Sand Rock afin de le débarrasser des Taurus qui continuaient de lui tirer dessus.   
  
Une fois tous les Ozzies éliminés, Heero sortit expressément de Wing pour constater de l'état de l'arabe.   
  
Il ouvrit le cockpit du gundam et vit le jeune blond évanoui dans son siège. Il s'approcha et défit son harnais.   
  
Le petit blond s'accrocha au soldat parfais, qui le porta à l'extérieur pour vérifier les différentes blessures. Voyant qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé, il le fit se relever sur ses jambes.   
  


Heero : " On rentre à la planque. On soignera tes quelques blessures là-bas. " Il retourna dans son armure. Quatre en fit de même.   
  
Duo dans DeathScythe fulminait de rage : " Regarde ça il fait semblant d'être blessé pour qu'on l'aide quelle lavette celui-là ! " 

  
  


Durant le trajet de retour, Duo ne cessa de bougonner et pester contre l'arabe. _Et dire que Trowa disait qu'il fallait être sympa avec lui, qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que nous. N'empêche qu'à chaque fois môssieur l'iceberg doit lui venir en aider ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête Quatre ?_   
  
L'américain emmagasinait sa colère contre le blond tout au long des batailles. Et là il sentait que sa rage était à son comble. Il savait qu'il deviendrait mauvais s'il croisait l'arabe.   
  
Une fois que les gundams furent cachés, ils retournèrent tous à la planque. Elle se situait en centre ville.   
  
Une cité calme avec tout le nécessaire à proximité. Quatre s'accrochait au japonais comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce qui énerva encore plus le natté qui partit d'un pas plus rapide vers leur appartement. Il fut le premier à arriver.   
  
Duo se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre et n'en sortit pas de la soirée. Les autres garçons trouvaient ce comportement étrange.   
  


Quatre qui sembla reprendre du poil de la bête : " Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a ! " 

  
  


Il alla toquer à la porte de la chambre. 

  
  


Duo, d'une voie mordante : " Dégage ! "   
  
Quatre : " Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "   
  
Duo : " Je t'ai dit : DEGAGE ! " 

  
  


Sans ajouter un mot, le natté mis sa musique à fond pour s'empêcher d'entendre l'arabe à travers la porte. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'empathe avait abandonné les négociations, il baissa le volume et s'endormit sur le lit d'Heero (qui se trouvait être le plus près de la chaîne improvisée !).   
  
Les autres g-boys prirent leur repas sans l'américain.   
  


Wufei : " Etonnant que le ventre sur patte n'ait pas mit ses problèmes de côté pour satisfaire son estomac ! "   
  
Quatre : " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est drôlement en colère. "   
  
Wufei : " Quand apprendra t-il à réagire en adulte plutôt qu'en gamin ? "   
  
Trowa : " S'il est en colère, ça doit avoir un rapport avec cet après-midi. "   
  
Wufei : " Pourtant tout c'est bien déroulé ! Le jour où il agira normalement… " 

  
  


Heero se leva en mettant son assiette dans l'évier. Puis, il sortit et alla dans sa chambre.   
  
Il entra dans la chambre avec certaines difficultés puis que le natté avait fermé la porte à clé et avait laissé celle-ci dans la serrure.   
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormit sur son lit. Il voulut le réveiller mais il ne le put.   
  
Il se mit à taper son rapport pour le mads.   
  
Duo se réveilla en entendant les tip tip des touches. Il vit alors le japonais à tabler au bureau et surtout passionné par ce qu'il tapait.   
  
Il allait se rendormir quand il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le lit de son coéquipier. Il se releva et alla s'affaler dans son lit.   
  


Heero : " Qu'est-ce t'as ? "   
  
Duo : " Rien. " 

  


Heero se détourna de son écran pour constater que son ami avait parlé alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormit ;   
  
_Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Je finirais bien par le savoir. Reposes toi et oublies ce qui te tracasse. _  
  
Le japonais éteignit son laptop et alla se coucher.   


  
  
  
  
  


Le lendemain les garçons se levèrent de bonne heure, tous sauf Duo.   
  
Heero pénétra dans la cuisine.   
  


Quatre : " Comment va Duo ? "   
  
Heero : " Aucune idée. "   
  
Wufei : Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? "   
  
Trowa : " Ni même levé ? "   
  
Heero : " Il est pas dans la chambre. "  
  
Quatre se leva brutalement : " Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plutôt ? Il faut… "   
  
Heero : " Il veut être seul. Il a besoin de calme. " 

  
  


Le japonais s'assit à table et prit son petit déjeuné sous les regards incrédules de ses amis.   


  
  
  
  


Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'américain courait à travers la ville. Courir lui permettait ces derniers temps à oublier ses sentiments pour Quatre. Il croyait être son meilleur ami mais, il s'était trompé. Au début tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où il avait vu le petit blond collé et se rapproché de plus en plus de son iceberg.   
  
_Mon Heero ! _Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de penser. Il n'avait aucun droit sur le japonais et pourtant il était bel et bien jaloux. Quatre le rendait jaloux. Il voulait Heero, il aimait Heero. Jamais il aurait cru que Quatre, l'empathe, n'est pas comprit qu'il aimait Heero.   
  
Le natté se tortura ainsi toute la journée. Il n'était pas rentré de peur d'avoir à croiser l'arabe et de le tuer sous le coup d'une colère.   
  
Il resta en ville jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il rentra en plein milieu de la nuit. 

  


  
  
  
  


Heero l'attendit toute la journée. Le japonais n'était vraiment pas à ce qu'il faisait, il devait faire un virus plus virulent que ceux de d'habitude. Il n'avait pu le faire tellement le natté occupait ses pensées.   
  
Il alla se coucher de bonne heure.   
  
Quand l'américain rentra, Heero l'attendait assis sur le lit du fuyard.   
  
Il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son lit sans allumer la lumière. Quand il s'étala, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sa première réaction fut d'envoyer une droite à l'intrus qui osait s'immiscer sur son territoire. Ce qui eut pour effet qu'il avait maintenant un corps au-dessus du sien qui le maintenait contre le lit sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour se défendre. 

  
  


Heero : " Calmes-toi. C'est moi ! "   
  
Duo : " Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? "   
  
Heero : " Je te retourne la question. "   
  
Duo : " Hein ? "   
  
Heero : " Hn "   
  
Duo : " Ca va, j'ai compris ! Mais si tu pouvais te lever ce serait cool. "   
  
Heero : " Pour que tu fuies encore une fois. "   
  
Duo : " D'ac. Je Je ne supporte plus Quatre. Ca te va ? "   
  
Heero : " Hn "   
  
Duo : " HeuJe voudrais dormir ! "   
  
Heero : " Pourquoi ? "   
  
Duo : " Pourquoi quoi ? "   
  
Heero : " Duo ! " Fit-il d'un ton grave.   
  
Duo : " Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît ? " 

  
  


Heero se redressa sachant pertinemment que le natté ne dirait plus rien. La nuit se déroula sans que l'un ou l'autre ne trouble le silence qui s'était instauré, mais aucun des deux garçons ne put trouver le sommeil.   
  
Le lendemain Duo recommença sa fuite et passa la journée à flâner dans les rues de la ville. 

  


  
  
  


Pendant quelques semaines cette scène se déroula comme si elle était normale. Quatre trouvait cette situation des plus effarante et surtout amusante. L'américain lui laissait le champ libre.   
  
Quatre rejoignit Heero là où les gundams se trouvaient. 

  
  


Quatre : " Heero tu en es où avec Wing ? "   
  
Heero : " Hn. "   
  
Quatre : " Tu veux un coup de main ? "   
  
Heero : " Non. "   
  
Quatre : " Mais… "   
  
Heero : " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "   
  
Quatre : " Je voulais juste t'aider. " Fit-il penaud.   
  
Heero : " J'ai fini avec Wing, je vais m'occuper de DeathScyte. Tu peux rentrer j'en ai pour un moment. "   
  
Quatre : " Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Duo peut très bien s'en charger ! "   
  
Heero passa à côté du blond : " Il me l'a demandé hier soir. "   
  
Quatre : " Il est trop occupé à errer en ville pour venir réparer son gundam ? "   
  
Heero lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à son vis-à-vis : " Tu devrais plutôt régler cette histoire. Après tout tu en sais plus que moi sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Quatre : " Je voulais te tenir compagnie mais si c'est pour me prendre ce genre de réflexion je préfère partir ! " 

  
  


L'arabe repartit en direction de la cité non sans espérer que le japonais le retienne. 

  
  


Heero regarda le jeune blond partir : " Désolé mais Duo ne va pas bien en ce moment et je sens que ça à avoir avec toi. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! " 

  
  


Quatre sourit, satisfait que son japonais lui exprime ses sentiments, même s'il s'agissait de Duo.   
  
_Je l'aurais et je trouverais bien un moyen pour qu'Heero ce rapproche de moi ! Désolé Duo mais tu es en train de le perdre ! _

  


  
  
  


Duo était toujours dans le même bar. Chaque jour il le passait dans cet endroit. Il avait fini par être connu des habitués et du barman. Il était devenu ami avec celui-ci et lui parlait sans aucune retenu de ses problèmes.   
  
Vers minuit, il se décida à rentrer pour dormir tranquillement. En entrant dans l'appartement il vit que son sac était fait et que tous ses colocataires l'attendaient dans le salon. 

  
  


Duo regarda Heero : " Mission ? " 

  
  


  
Heero expliqua le plan au natté qui se maintenait à bonne distance de l'arabe. Wufei comprit pourquoi Heero lui avait demandé de faire équipe avec l'américain, alors que Trowa devait surveiller l'arabe.   
  
Quatre et Trowa devaient rester dans leurs gundams et vérifier l'évolution de l'infiltration. Quatre devrait les guider dans les bâtiments et Trowa devait s'assurer de la position des ennemis grâce à des caméras infrarouges.   
  
Wufei et Duo devaient placer des bombes pour détruire les mobiles présents dans la base ainsi que la raffinerie.   
  
Heero quant à lui devait injecter le nouveau virus qu'il avait eu du mal à finir. 

  


  
  
  


Le plan était parfait, c'était une mission des plus banale malheureusement l'alarme fut mise et les trois g-boys introduits dans la base devait filer au plus vite. Avec les indications de Quatre et Trowa Heero et Wufei avait réussi à sortir sans encombre, mais pas Duo. 

  
  


Trowa : " Duo pas par-là tu vas droit vers un peloton change de couloir, change de couloir… " 

  
  


Dans le cockpit retentissaient des coups de feu et ensuite plus aucune réponse de l'américain. 

  
  


Trowa : " 03 à 05 et 01 ! Nous avons perdu 02 que Je vais le chercher. " Trowa sortit de sa cachette et commença son approche de la base.   
  
Quatre : " NON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Le cri retentit de part et d'autre des haut-parleurs de chaque cockpit.   
  
Trowa : " 03 à 04 ! Que ce passe t-il ? " Petite attente " Quatre répond. " Pas de réponse Trowa fit demi-tour et rejoignit Sand Rock.   
  
Heero : " 01 à 03 et 05 ! On abandonne, on ira chercher 02 plus tard. 03 emmènes 04 avec toi. " 

  


  
  
  


Résultat de la mission : Quatre dans les pommes pendant deux jours et Duo introuvable.   
  
Heero faisait beaucoup de recherche dans les bases de données des Ozzies sans pour cela trouver les informations concernant le pilote 02. 

  
  


Wufei entra dans la chambre du japonais : " Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? "   
  
Heero : " Non. A croire qu'il a disparu. "   
  
Wufei : " Quatre vient de se réveiller et n'arrête pas de répéter que Duo est mort. "   
  
Heero : " Hn ? "   
  
Wufei : " Son empathie je crois ! "   
  
Heero : " Il n'est pas mort. OZ aurait affiché le cadavre partout ! "   
  
Wufei : " Sans doute. Je pense surtout que Duo n'avait plus envie d'être avec nous et qu'il a trouver le moyen idéal pour nous quitter. Soit, il est mort soit, il est parti ! "   
  
Heero : " C'est ce que tu penses ? "   
  
v Wufei : " Je n'ai aucune certitude. Mais, oui c'est ce que je pense ! "   
  
Heero : " Il a du trouvé un refuge durant cette semaine, un endroit fétiche. Il faut le trouver et se renseigner sur son état, ce qu'il a dit ou fait. "   
  
Wufei : " Je m'en occupe ! " 

  
  


  


Quatre : " Je suis désolé ! Les plans étaient faux ! c'est moi qui l'ai tué, c'est moi qui… "   
  
Heero posa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond : " Rien n'est sûr pour l'instant, alors sort toi cette idée de la tête. " 

  
  


Quatre continua à sangloter et se serra plus fort contre le japonais. 

  


  
  
  
  
  


Wufei avait trouvé le fameux bar où Duo trouvait refuge. Il appela les autres. Heero fut le seul à ne pas venir poser des questions à ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bar.   
  
Wufei et Trowa avaient apprit que Duo déprimait et était remonté contre l'un d'entre eux. Le barman à même cité le natté " Je suis que s'il pouvait me poignarder dans le dos il le ferait ! "   
  
Les deux garçons furent très étonnés par les paroles que l'homme avait prononcées. Il se retournèrent vers Quatre qui posaient des questions aux habitués.   
  
Pendant ce temps là, Heero s'était rendu à la planque des gundams. Il s'était installé dans Sand Rock. Il vérifia les plans et

  
  


Heero : " Quatre pourquoi ? " 

  


  
  
  
  
  


Duo était retenu prisonnier dans une petite cellule et était complètement out. Le commandant de la base avait même fait venir un psychiatre qui l'examina. 

  
  


Le Psy : " Il n'est plus là. Il est dans son monde, vous ne tirerez rien de lui dans cet état ! " 

  
  


Le commandant congédia le docteur et reporta son attention sur le pilote. 

  


  
  
  
  


Les trois g-boys rentrèrent à la planque. En voyant la tête du soldat parfait, Trowa sut qu'il y avait un problème. 

  
  


Trowa : " Hn ? "   
  
Heero : " Pourquoi ? "   
  
Trowa + Wufei : " ? "   
  
Quatre : " De quoi parles-tu ? "   
  
Heero : " Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Duo dans un cul de sac ? "   
  
Quatre : " Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ! "   
  
Heero : " J'ai vu les plans qu'il y avait dans Sand Rock. Ils étaient vrais et clairs. Pourquoi ? "   
  
Quatre : " "   
  
Trowa : " Quatre tu n'as pas fait ça ? "   
  
Wufei : " Je comprends mieux les paroles du barman maintenant ! "   
  
Heero : " De quoi parles-tu ? "   
  
Wufei : " Le barman m'a répété que Duo lui avait dit qu'il pensait que l'un d'entre nous serait capable de le trahire.   
  
Heero : " C'est Quatre ! Il le savait et pourtant il s'est laissé guider par lui dans la base. "   
  
Trowa : " Heero ? " Voyant la mine déconfite du japonais, il s'inquiéta.   
  
Heero se leva brusquement : " Démerdes-toi comme tu veux Quatre, mais retrouves-le ! " 

  
  


Quatre sentit la haine que Heero lui vouait à présent. Son cœur se serra. _Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, tu ne l'auras pas non plus ! Je te retrouverais Duo mais je te ramènerais en petits morceaux. _  
  
Quatre alla dans son gundam et retourna vers la base qu'ils avaient précédemment attaquée.   
  
Il savait grâce à son don que Duo était toujours là-bas et qu'il serrait facile à éliminer. 

  


  
  
  
  


Dans la planque, Heero, Trowa et Wufei attendaient que l'arabe ne parte. 

  
  


Wufei : " Tu ne crois qu'il va essayer de le tuer maintenant ? "   
  
Trowa : " Vu que nous savons ce qu'il a fait. Ce serrait une erreur de recommencer. "   
  
Heero : " Il va le tuer quand il le trouvera, c'est certain ! "   
  
Trowa : " Hn ? "   
  
Heero : " Comme dirait Duo : Il a pété un câble ! Et si l'on ne l'empêche pas de mener à bien ses desseins, on ne serra plus que trois à rester en vie. "   
  
Trowa + Wufei : " "   
  
Heero : " J'ai placé un émetteur dans son gundam. Où qu'il aille nous le saurons ! Préparez-vous à intervenir. " 

  


  
  
  
  


Quatre eut une grande facilité à pénétrer de nouveau dans cette base. Duo était dans une des cellules les moins surveillée. Il ne fut pas difficile de le trouver. 

  
  


Quatre ouvrit la porte de la cellule, avec un grand sourire : " tient donc ! Tu es là ! " 

  
  


Duo leva les yeux sur cette voix qu'il haïssait tant. 

  
  


Quatre s'approcha de lu avec un couteau : " Il ne serras qu'à moi. Même prisonnier, il pense toujours à toi ! " 

  
  


  


Duo leva les yeux et vit Heero qui lui fit un sourire des plus charmeur : " Allez viens, on rentre ! " 

  
  


Il prit Duo sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à son gundam. 

  
  


Duo : " Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu l'aimaisbien. "   
  
Heero : " C'était un ami. Mais il a essayé de te tuer. Cette raison me suffit. " 

  
  


Duo resserra sa prise sur le japonais et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. 

  


  
  
  
  


Il se réveilla dans sa chambre. Heero se trouvait à côté de son lit sur une chaise, endormi. Duo le regarda et l'admira. Il avait l'air tellement tranquille et en paix comme ça. 

  
  


Heero les yeux clos : " Bien dormi ? "   
  
Duo : " Tutu ne dormais pas ? "   
  
Heero : Si mais, tes regards insistants m'ont réveillés. "   
  
Duo : " OupsComment vont les autres ?   
  
Heero : " Ils vont bien. "   
  
Duo : " Et ? "   
  
Heero avec un mini sourire : " Trowa est reparti au cirque et Wufei a rejoint Sally en Chine. Content ? "   
  
Duo : " Oui très content ! Alors, on est où ? "   
  
Heero : " Toujours à l'appart. Pourquoi ? "   
  
Duo : " On est tout seuls alors ! "   
  
Heero : " Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. "   
  
Duo : " Disons que je voulais juste savoirEnfin pourquoi "   
  
Heero : " Pourquoi toi ? " 

  
  


Duo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. 

  
  


Heero s'approcha du convalescent et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille : " Pour ça ! " Il l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. 

  
  


Duo n'en revenait pas. Il resta bouche B pendant quelques secondes mais il se reprit en se jetant dans les bras du japonais. 

  
  


Duo : " Si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer ! Ne me laissa pas, je ne veux pas être seulsans toi ! " 

  
  


  
Duo prit l'initiative et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus langoureusement. Seulement, Heero reprit le dessus et fit passer et repasser sa langue sur ses lèvres. Quand celles-ci s'entrouvrirent Heero s'y engouffra et prit totalement possession du baiser. Un baiser passionné, éternel, qui se termina trop rapidement au goût du japonais qui se coucha littéralement sur lui, sur le lit. Duo était parcouru de miles frissons. Sentant son petit ami beaucoup plus entreprenant, il se laissa dériver dans toutes ces sensations des plus délectables.   
  
Le japonais prodigua à son amant des caresses qui les firent tous deux réagir. Le désir accru, Heero enleva le seul t-shirt que Duo portait. A présent nu, le soldat parfait put aisément admirer son corps musclé (il dessina les courbes des pectoraux de Duo), doux (il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse bombé et offert) et sucré (il remplaçait ses mains par ses lèvres). L'américain sentit un feu brûlant traversé l'ensemble de son corps, il avait la respiration lourde et saccadée. Lorsque Heero prit son sexe entre se doigt tout en embrassant son corps, Duo eu un hoquet de surprise suivit de faibles gémissements. En voyant les réactions du garçon, le 'seme' se plaça entre ses cuisses et remplaça encore ses mains par ses lèvres. Il frôla la hampe du bout des lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner le châtain. Il donna de léger baiser sur l'ensemble de son sexe qui se fit de plus en plus dur. Au passage, il humidifia ses doigts. Une fois bien humecté, il se plaça comme il le faut afin de facilité sa préparation. Lorsqu'il fit entré le premier doigt dans l'intimité jusqu'alors inviolée, il prit le sexe en entier dans la bouche et commença un va et vient lent et en parfaite harmonie entre ses mouvement de langue et son doigt.   
  
Duo ne savait plus où il en était, c'était tellement merveilleux. Quand il sentit que d'autres doigt venaient de rejoindre le premier, le rythme prodigué sur son sexe s'accéléra. Malgré lui, il se mit à suivre le rythme et à s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts, gémissant de plus en plus fort, en demandant plus à chaque instant.   
  
Heero se rendit compte que son désir était impossible à maîtriser et qu'il voulait Duo, être en lui maintenant. Il retira ses doigts et se releva. Il embrassa son amant en lui murmurant " ca va faire un peu mal, tu es sûr ? "   
  
Pour toute réponse, il eut deux bras qui le rapprocha de ce corps tant désiré. Il reprit les lèvres et la bouche de son amant et le pénétra d'un coup. Il attendit un peu et quand Duo se tortilla sous lui, il commença un va et vient lent, interminablement lent.   
  
Il lâcha les lèvres et se concentra sur ses propres sensations. En voulant plus, voulant être plus profondément en l'américain, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du châtain et s'y appuya pour se relever. Une fois à genoux, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Duo, celui-ci entoura la taille du brun et suivit le mouvement qui se fit plus hardant. L'américain gémissait tellement que se fut trop grisant pour le brun qui prit un rythme quasi sauvage. La sueur perlait sur tout son corps, un va et vient interminable pour Duo, qui n'en pouvait quasiment plus, il se libéra sous le sourire satisfait d'Heero. Celui-ci continua son rythme effréné jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance totale en se libérant en son amant.   
  
Les deux hommes exténuer finirent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. 

  
  


Duo : " Heero ? "   
  
Heero : " Hn ? "   
  
Duo : " I love you ! "   
  
Heero resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur le châtain : " Ai shiteru Duo-chan ! " 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin**

  
  
  
Alors ? Verdict ?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
